


See You Again

by avallonpotter



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Post-Series: Girl Meets World, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avallonpotter/pseuds/avallonpotter
Summary: Maya Hart left her then-boyfriend, Lucas Friar after discovering she was carrying his child in Junior year of high school. Shortly after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, Maya cut off all contact with the unknowing father, and made her best friends promise not to say a word. That was her life, she graduated high school in California, and was accepted into UCLA in California, where she graduated as Valedictorian. Now, five years later, Maya is ready to go back home to the only place she could ever call home, New York. She is excited to be in the big city again, and to show her daughter where she grew up. But, with old memories, comes old acquaintances, and after running into Lucas at a park--with a little girl just about her daughter's age, her heart breaks.Will Maya be able to hide the truth for long? Or will old feelings neither one knew they still had be enough to reopen old wounds?





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> After weeks of writing, and months of planning, Chapter One is finally complete! I am so excited for you all to read this! please let me know your thoughts.

"Hope," My voice was solemn. I was too tired to yell, since I had gotten home later than usual last night. One of my co workers had to leave early, therefore, to earn a little extra cash, I took her shift. My manager thanked me, and I was stuck having to clean bathrooms and tables. It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but it was worth it. I would do anything for my daughter to have everything she needs.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tiny feet hitting the hardwood floor. A bright smile formed on my face as my tiny, four and a half year old daughter, raced into the room. Her golden blonde curls bounced all around her, in a more than perfect ponytail. I stared at my beautiful creation in awe. Her rosy cheeks looked like she had been slapped a few times (but don't fret-- they are naturally that way). She wore a sea-green dress that had a poofy tutu that matched her eyes. And black little ballet flats that my mom got her for her third birthday. They had been too big on her then, but thankfully she grew into them. My mom and Shawn always say she looks like a little doll, and I had to admit, it was true. I've got my own little Shirley Temple, I guess. It's adorable. With her bright, crystal clear, perfect teeth, she looked up at me and with her soft, delicate voice said, "Hello, Mama." It warmed my heart to hear her call me Mama.

"Are you ready for today? It's a big day," She looked at me with confusion evident in her adorable face that I always just wanted to squeeze. With a playful frown on my face, I looked at her, putting my arms on my hips. “Don’t tell me you forgot the special day!” Her big green eyes squeezed shut for a moment, and then she placed a finger on her chin, doing her adorable thinking face. I tried my best to stifle my laughter, for fear that it would disrupt her thinking. Finally, after a couple more minutes, she gave me a bright smile and beamed with excitement.

 

“We’re going to visit Granny and Papa!” I laughed at this, she was so precious. How did I get so lucky to have the most amazing, kind, caring, brave and beautiful little girl for a daughter? I watched as she talked on and on about how much she missed her grandparents and how she couldn’t wait to see New York. I was excited to be going back home.

Since the day that I decided to move out to California, I had been both dreading and expecting the day I could finally go back home. Don’t get me wrong, I have loved the past five years living here, it has been amazing. The beach and constant sunshine is wonderful, Hope and I love it here, but New York is my home. That’s where I was born, where I grew up and where all of my family and friends live. I miss all of that dearly . When my mother told me that my old high school was looking for an art teacher and that she had thought about asking me to take the job offer, since I had finished school and gotten my degree in teaching And since I had always wanted to be a teacher and art was my passion, I knew that there would be no problem re adjusting to New York. However, something inside me told me that it would not be as easy to avoid him.

After spending several hours packing boxes and making sure everything was packed safely, I made a quick dinner and put Hope to bed, waiting impatiently for the morning. As I slept, my mind raced back to five years ago, when I first met him. His sea green eyes smiled up at me as I smiled back and said “Hi, I’m Maya! You’re really cute! We should go out sometime! You make me happy! You don’t pay enough attention to me! This isn’t working out! It’s you, not me. We can still be friends! Not really.” We were in seventh grade, and it turned out that we were in the same class. From that moment on, I started teasing him, since my best friends had decided to include him (and Riley was also head over heels for him), so I went with it. It wasn’t until freshman year of high school that we actually got together, and we were the happiest.

However, after I found out I was having his child in Junior year, panic overwhelmed me and I left it all behind. Including him. He tried to contact me multiple times, asking me what happened and why I didn’t tell him I was moving or why I had not said goodbye. It all became too hard, there was no way I could tell him that I had his child. He would hate me for hiding it from him for years. There was no way I could endure that. Riley told me he was doing fine, that he started a charity that helped injured animals who were victims of abuse, and that he started his own company that helped children get a better education. It made me happy that he was doing good. With a sigh, I opened my eyes and whispered I wish you were happier with me.

 

 

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of a screaming Hope running into my room. She jumped on my bed and shouted, “Mommy! Mommy! We get to leave today! We leave today! Get up! Get up!” We’re gonna miss the plane, Mommy! Come on!” I groaned and rolled over, checking my phone for the time. I rolled my eyes and looked over at my cheerful daughter. “Baby, it’s way too early. It’s four in the morning, we don’t leave until ten. Okay? Go to sleep alright?” She dramatically sighed and threw herself onto my bed. I laughed, and started tickling her, both of us laughing. After a few minutes, we both stopped laughing and I said, “Want to sleep in Mommy’s room?” She pretended to think about it for a second, before nodding and cuddling into my side. I giggled and hugged her tightly, putting her under the covers with me.

A few hours later, we both woke up at eight, and I made us some eggs and bacon, Hope’s favorite breakfast. Something else she gets from her father. “What are you thinking about Mommy?” Hope looked at me, wonder in her eyes, while apple juice ran down her chin. I laughed and grabbed a napkin, cleaning her messy face. “Just thinking about how much I miss Grandma and Papa. Are you excited to see them again?” She nodded her head, excitedly. Hope loved my parents more than anything. Especially Shawn; he had always been a father figure to her. Although, sometimes I wish she had her actual father with her. Although, I doubt that would happen. Lucas would hate me for leaving and taking his daughter from him. That was what I feared the most. I cared about him, and although it has been years, I still loved him. Don’t get me wrong, I have tried to move on, multiple times. I dated in college, but most guys were not into dating a girl who had a newborn to take care of. After college, it got somewhat better, but again, it was hard to find a babysitter, so I could barely go out, and not many guys liked the idea of spending a Saturday night watching Disney movies. So, now I have decided to stay single, Hope is the only one that I need right now. And she needs me and all of my attention. That being said, the last thing I wanted right now was a boyfriend. Besides, after seeing all the horrible things all those boyfriends have done to the children of their girlfriends, I doubt I’d let any man near my angel ever. Shaking the thoughts out of my mind.

“Do you think Grandma and Papa have a puppy?” I pretended to think about it, even though I knew that they did not. Shawn and my mom were too busy to care for a dog,and that is why they decided not to have children. “I don’t think they do, sweetie. You know how busy they are.” She sighed, putting her fork down. “I guess.” We finished the last of her breakfast, and continued putting our stuff in boxes. I could not wait to be in New York. In just four hours, I would get to see the place where it all began. My home. After showering, getting ready and triple checking that we had everything we needed, the movers came to get our stuff, since they would be getting to the apartment Shawn rented for us to move into, tomorrow morning. I made sure I had my phone and plane tickets, and the keys to the apartment, and after giving them to the receptionist in the lobby, and saying goodbye, we left for the airport. On the drive there, Hope kept asking me what I missed from New York, and I told her stories of the things I used to do with my friends. Of course, I left out the parts about Lucas and that he was her dad. She was definitely not ready for that story.

“Wow, Mommy! That plane is huge!” Hope exclaimed when we made it to the take off section. I laughed and watched as she jumped up and down in her seat. “Sweetie, I know you’re excited, I am, too, but, please sit calmly. The plane is almost here.” She sighed, dramatically, and sat down. I gave her one of her coloring books and she sat down. I smiled, pleased with myself. After almost an hour of waiting, the plane was finally announced, so I grabbed Hope’s hand and we walked to the plane. My stomach churned with excitement at the thought of being home. Getting to see Riley again was something I longed for in these five years I have been gone. Riley and I have been the best of friends since we were about Hope’s age, and I can’t wait to see her again. We have kept in touch thanks to the power of technology, so I know she was engaged to our old friend, Isadora. And Farkle and Zay were still dating, after getting together Junior year. According to Riley, Lucas had left to Texas after graduation, but moved back to start his business. Auggie and Ava are still the best of friends. They were definitely just like Cory and Topanga. Smiling wide, Hope and I took our seats and waited for take off, Hope not wanting to sleep because she wanted to see what New York looked like. But after assuring her that I would wake her up when we got there,so she could see it all, she gave in and took a nap. Nuzzling into the crook of my neck, making me smile. Deciding it was going to be a long, tiresome flight, so I cuddled up to my daughter, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Instagram: hartandmathews  
> Wattpad: brokcn-promises  
> Episode: borkcn-promises


End file.
